Two Lives
by celest2dcruz
Summary: Two different lives with two very different background and are about to cross paths very soon!
1. Chapter 1

As the sun began to set , footsteps could be heard and 17 year old Gabriella who was a top honour student and had dreams to go to Stamford to become a lawyer, began to shiver and cry as her father slammed the door open. In his hand he held a well worn black belt and as he set his eyes on his daughter he had a wicked smile on his face and cooed "I have a present for you "He stripped her clothes off and began hitting her with his belt and if you looked closely you would have seen burnt marks created by her father who was a heavy smoker and would take out his anger on his only daughter after her mother died when Gabriella was only 14 years old.

On the other side of town was a totally different scenario , there was a family of three , Lucille Bolton who owned a restaurant that was very private and that if you did not look closely enough you wouldn't even know it existed , Jack Bolton who was a basketball fanatic and a coach at East High School where his 17 year old son Troy Bolton is the captain of the basketball team and the only junior to make starting varsity here in Albuquerque , New Mexico sitting around a table eating dinner and discussing how their day went.

As Gabriella father began to slow down his actions he grabbed her head and whispered very quietly almost silently and said " make sure you clean up the kitchen and take out the garbage and don't forget to do it or else you will get another beating later , do you want that ?" As her lips trembled she answered in a mouse like voice "yes sir".

As troy began to clear the dishes to put them in the sink, he began to think "can life get any better than this?"

As Gabriella began to take out the garbage she thought "can life get any worse than this? "

What these two souls don't know is that they are going to cross paths very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (forgot to write it in the last chapter hehe): I don't own HSM!! Thank you for the story alerts and thank you for putting me in your favourite story list , this is my first story so im sorry if I don't get it right the first time and hope you guys review so that I know that know that my story is actually making sense. Im not going to be those authors who bribe you to review so that I can update , I believe that when writing a story it is important to write it for yourself or else you may lose the sense of directing for the story you are writing and here is Chapter 2 of Two Lives!! **

As the bell rang students of East High School pushed and squeezed through each other to get to their classes. For Gabriella Montez it was all about blending in and not about creating commotion, as she walked past a group of girls who were better known as Sharpay and the Sharpettes were notoriously known for making lives difficult for you and it was no secret that she had a massive crush on the "it" boy Troy Bolton, had began to make life difficult for Gabriella since the beginning of Sophomore Year.

Ah Troy Bolton , the it boy of East High , the captain of the basketball team , the handsome 17 year old boy had no problems getting a girl. But that was the problem he didn't have a girlfriend said every girl at East High were "too busy fawning over him that they didn't know the real him." Who is the real Troy Bolton? The one who faces pressure from his dad every single day or the one who faces the pressure to be perfect?

Now many of you may be asking how these two different lives can be crossed. Well their lives are so similar that many of you may not notice it.

Abuse what is abuse? Well Gabriella Montez has been abused by many people in her life first and foremost her father , the people she called friends now let's back up to last year when her so called "friends" left her just because of a rumour made by the infamous Ice Queen Sharpay Evans that she had been to jail before.

Flashback:

_As Gabriella and her "friends" Jane, Michelle. Molly and Jeremy were discussing their strategies to use for the next Scholastic Decathlon which they ended up losing just because of a stupid rumour and wouldn't let Gabriella answer any questions. _

"_Well isn't that sweet you guys are still sticking by Gabriella's side even though what happened last weekend" Sharpay cooed and had an evil smirk attached to her heavily made-up face._

"_w-what happened last wee-weekend" was stuttered out by Molly , "oh , didn't you guys know Gabriella got arrested for breaking into house that wasn't hers" an evil smirk that was still plastered to her face that Gabriella desperately wanted to punch but didn't have the guts to. _

"_Y-you we-were arrested?" Jeremy choked out, "NO! That's not true she's lying! I would never steal break into a house? I fainted while doing a church solo what makes you think I would have the guts to break into a random person's house ?" said Gabriella as she desperately held her tears back._

"_Well who knows anymore?" Michelle fervently shouted. "You guys are supposed to believe me, i am your friend!" Gabriella shouted with tear flowing down her cheeks at a rapid pace. "Well not anymore, let's go girls and Jeremy" shouted Jane as she glared at Gabriella who was at this point sobbing._

"_Why Sharpay why? Why do you love torturing me so much?" sobbed Gabriella, "uh cause its fun and because .you!" whispered Sharpay who was still sporting an evil smirk._

**A/N: Well I hate Sharpay in this story only!! I love writing Sharpay when she has a deliciously bad attitude, it just makes the story fresher, and hey what am I saying having Sharpay in any story makes it fresh!**


End file.
